


Special

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I accidentally fic, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he's nothing special, but Derek disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fic again. I was relaxing when this fic demanded to be written. I mean demanded too. My parents were surprised at how quick I moved to my computer. Hope you enjoy it.

Okay, Stiles knows he's nothing special. Especially not compared to Derek. Derek has good eyebrows, Stiles does not. His eyebrows aren't like the Mona Lisa's, no, but they aren't like Derek's. Derek has beautiful eyebrows. And let's be honest, Derek's hair is magic and soft. Stiles can't grow his hair out or it will be a curly mess like his mom's was. It's not a pretty sight, which is why he tends to keep it on the shorter side. Derek has control, so much control really. It's astounding. Stiles has a lack of control, that everyone is aware about.

And don't get Stiles started on Derek's abs.

Stiles is nothing special. His eyes are just plain brown, and he has weird moles all around his body. He's too skinny even though he eats constantly and he has a horrible case of foot-in-mouth. He can't focus on subjects and though he has more colors in his clothing style than Derek, it's also full of plaid and okay, he's not a hipster.

He has okay lips though.

But his finger nails or short and wide, he's often got bags under his eyes because he had a night where he couldn't sleep and worries once in awhile that he will have another panic attack.

He did find it strange that with all the werewolf business he never had one.

Stiles has a few scars. From when he fell down the stairs and his mom rushed to his side. From when he found an injured dog and tried to help it but it bit him. From after mom died and he had held a knife tightly in his one hand and rested it against his wrist. From Scott wolfing out and accidentally cutting him.

Derek doesn't have scars because he is a werewolf.

But he is fascinated by Stiles' scars. He often held Stiles close and sought out the scars, running his hands over them or kissing them. Sometimes he'd whisper how perfect Stiles was. "Ugh, yeah right. Have you seen my toes? My toes, man."

Stiles let Derek hold him close, enjoying the feel of the rumbling laughter Derek lets out when Stiles goes on about his ugly toes. "But your toes are a part of you. And you're special."

"Aw, you're just saying that because I'm your mate." Stiles said.

Holding Stiles still and making eye contact, resting their foreheads together, Derek repeated himself, "You're special."

And maybe, just maybe, Derek is right.


End file.
